


shoe shopping

by storiesfortravellers



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Shoes, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana shops for shoes. (Non-Amazon fashion is weird).</p>
            </blockquote>





	shoe shopping

"I understand the principle. I just feel like the spikes on the feet would be more effective as weapons if they were attached to wrist bands," Diana said.

The salesperson said, "They're high heels. They don't really have a purpose. Except to make you taller."

"Oh. Well. No, thank you then."

"Of course, ma'am. You don't need any extra height. I mean, no offense!"

"Why would I be offended by that?"

"No reason. Can I show you some purses maybe?" 

"Do the purses have any special powers? I don't like carrying stuff around unless it has powers."

"No. But... they're designer."

"Okay. Thanks very much. I think maybe I'll just browse."

"Of course. Please let me know if you have any questions. Or ... don't."

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: DCU, Diana | Wonder Woman +/ Any, thanks to being an Amazon Diana towers over pretty much anyone


End file.
